Biomes
Biomes are different types of landscapes located in the players' worlds. Surface Biomes 'Pre-hardmode biomes' 'Forests' *The most common biome. Most probably the player will spawn in one. *Green grass grows here, as well as forest trees and mushrooms. *Slimes spawn during the day here (mostly green slimes). 'Snow biome' *Winter themed biome. It is abundant of snow, and trees grow here too. *The snow is resistant to The Corruption and The Hallow, making it a good base in Hardmode. *It spawns on the same side of the dungeon; opposite side of the Jungle. *It sometimes fails to generate in a World leaving it without a Snow Biome. 'Desert' *This biome can be recognized due to its Sand and Cacti. *Vultures and Antlions may be found here, and these can be difficult for new players. *This biome may contain a Pyramid, which will have a guaranteed Flying Carpet or Sandstorm in a Bottle in an unlocked gold chest. 'Jungle' *This biome can be recognized due to its dark-green grass. Trees grow here; common blocks are dirt and mud *It can be a dangerous place for new players, due to Piranha, Jungle Bats, Slimes and Snatchers. *It always spawns on the opposite side of the Dungeon. 'The Corruption' Making the world evil... - This message appears when creating a new world with the Corruption in it. When trying to generate a world with the Corruption in it, look for this dialogue during world creation. *There is a 50 percent chance that a world has a Corruption. *It is recognized due to its dark background, purple grass and trees. Large chasms are underground there, having Demon Altars. *It is a very dangerous place for new players, due to the strong enemies like Eater of Souls. . The Crimson ' *''Making the world bloody… -''This message appears when creating a new world with the Crimson in it. When trying to generate a new world with the Crimson in it, look for this in the dialogue during world creation. * The counterpart of the Corruption, but a little more difficult. * You can recognize it because of its red texture. * The chasms in the Crimson widen into a large cave and then split into smaller chasms. * The Crimson also has Altars but are called Crimson Altars. * Both can be spread from the clentaminator 'Surface mushroom biome *This is an always artificial biome. *Players can make one by planting glowing mushroom seeds on mud, on the surface or by using the clentaminator. 'Ocean' *Spawns at the extreme sides of the map. *Consists of a beach followed by a giant bodies of water. 'Floating island' *Island that floats in the sky. *Harpies Spawn here, Wyverns/Arch Wyverns in Hardmode. *Arch Wyverns also spawn and are tougher than normal Wyverns, but drop more souls of flight. 'Hardmode biomes' 'The Hallow' Spawns after beating WoF. *Has light blue grass and multi-colored trees * Enemies include Pixies, Unicorns, Gastropods, etc. *Contaminates adjacent blocks. *Can be spread by the clentaminator, hallow seeds and Holy water Underground biomes 'Pre-hardmode biomes' 'Underground' 'Caverns' 'The Underworld' 'Hardmode biomes' 'Underground corruption' 'Underground Hallow' 'Themed Underground Biomes' 'Underground Jungle' 'Underground Mushroom Biome' Category:Biomes Category:Biome Features